It is known that automated vehicles may use or be equipped with redundant systems to achieve some degree of functional safety. Map data from multiple sources is often collected in different reference frames and must be aligned before use. This is usually an offline procedure which combines the data which creates a single source failure component when delivered to the vehicle. As such, all map databases could be misaligned relative to world GPS coordinates but should be accurate relatively to ensure use for automated driving